Una Forma de Hacer Mal
Otra Forma de hacer Mal (en inglés A Better Way to be Bad) es la tercera canción de la novena temporada, interpretada en el capítulo Eneamigos. Es la primera vez que Lord Tirek y Cozy Glow cantan. Letra Letra en inglés :Glow ::I think I know a way that we can grow ::Time to try something new, something better ::No more solo, trust is the way to go ::And all we need to do is work together :Lord Tirek: Ah, please! ::No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say ::I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two :Queen Chrysalis: Ha! ::Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay ::How bad you got your rear end handed to you :Glow ::It's time to try a better way to be bad :Lord Tirek: groans :Tirek and Queen Chrysalis ::Do we really need a better way to be bad? :Glow ::United as one :Chrysalis ::Teamwork? Please, what a fad :Glow ::Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win :Chrysalis ::The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say :Glow ::I know you're in, I think I see a grin :Tirek ::For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay :Glow ::This time, we've got a better way to be bad :Tirek and Queen Chrysalis ::Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad :Glow ::United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad :Tirek ::If we say "okay", would you just go away? :Glow ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::We want to break their friendship ::We want to make them weak ::You want revenge on Starlight ::You want that huge physique ::So let's increase our chances ::By working as a team ::To crush our enemies to dust ::And laugh as they all scream! :All: evilly :Tirek ::I think I see a better way to be bad :Chrysalis ::Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad :Glow ::No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three :All ::Then you'll see a better way to be bad :increases :Cozy Glow: Wait! ::This is my thing, a better way to be bad :Chrysalis ::You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! :Glow ::Hey! This is my song! :Tirek and Queen Chrysalis ::Sorry, not any longer! :All ::A better way to be bad :Glow ::Now you're making me mad :Tirek ::Won't the ponies be sad? :Chrysalis ::That would make me so glad :All ::Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Letra en español :Glow ::Creo que ya sé, cómo lograr crecer ::Y lograr algo nuevo y mejor ::Solos no más, confien así será ::Sólo hay que trabajar y hacerlo juntos :Lord Tirek: Ah, por favor! ::No para mí!, lo tengo que decir ::Inteligente soy y no los quiero :Reina Chrysalis: Ha! ::Más fuerte? Okay, Te preguntaré ::Tu cola de caballo, que tal está? :Glow ::Hay que encontrar otra forma de hacer mal :Tirek y Reina Chrysalis ::Es muy necesaria otra forma de hacer mal? :Glow ::Como uno, así será! :Chrysalis ::Trabajo en equipo?, qué novedad :Glow ::Tres fuerzas serán y límites no habrán ::Cuando haya otra forma de hacer mal ::Hay que empezar, pues vamos a ganar :Chrysalis ::Ten más cuidado con lo que ahora dices :Glow ::Estás aquí, te vi ya sonreír :Tirek ::Por esta gran tortura vas a pagar :Glow ::Hay que encontrar otra forma de hacer mal :Tirek y Reina Chrysalis ::Parece que es mejor esta "otra forma de hacer mal" :Glow ::Como uno, así será!, los ponis van a llorar! :Tirek ::Si decimos que "sí", te irás ya de aquí? :Glow ::Cuando haya otra forma de hacer mal ::Peleándose estarán! ::Y débiles serán! ::Te vengarás de Starlight! ::Tú quieres eso y más! ::Haremos que suceda ::Si un equipo hay ::Y juntos vamos a vencerlas ::Y luego a celebrar! :Todos: malvada :Tirek ::Creo que encontré la forma ideal de hacer mal :Chrysalis ::Cargo yo me haré, hazme reina del mal :Glow ::No! Escuchenme a mí, la mejor soy aquí :Todos ::Y verás que hay otra forma de hacer mal :acelera :Cozy Glow: Oigan! ::Este es mi estilo, de otra forma de hacer mal :Chrysalis ::Tienen que obedecer porque aquí yo mando! :Glow ::Hey! Esta es mi canción! :Tirek y Reina Chrysalis ::No lo es más, disculpa! :Todos ::Hay otra forma de hacer mal :Glow ::Me están haciendo enojar :Tirek ::Ponis van a llorar? :Chrysalis ::Quiero ya celebrar :All ::Cuando haya otra forma de hacer maaaaal!